Star Wars: Chaos
Star Wars: Chaos is a Star Wars-based roleplaying forums set in an alternate timeline, beginning at the year 835 ABY, when the Gulag Virus has finally receded after dominating the galaxy for four hundred years - a period known as the Four Hundred Year Darkness. Structure SWRP is organized into five categories - Introductions, Discussion, Out-of-Character, Roleplay, and Archives. Introductions Introductions is exactly what is sounds like - introductions! When a new writer arrives, or a returning writer wants to make a new character, they post in the Character Creation Forum, and a new writer will post their introduction in the Welcome, New Members forum. Character Creation Whenever a new character is created, a thread is made in the Character Creation board with their looks, strengths and weaknesses, and history, plus a few other odds and ends. Sometimes, especially with new writers, other members will post in the thread, usually resulting in a roleplay or two. Welcome, New Members! When a new writer joines SWRP, they'll usually post a thread in this board - an introduction thread, if you will. The discussion usually leads to another roleplay or two Discussion Discussion, also, is fairly self-explanatory. This is where members get together and chat about whatever comes up - Star Wars, life, anything weird and wacky (and PG-13) that you find on the internet... The Water Cooler The Water Cooler is a place for people to gather and talk, as well as post anything they've worked on - if you make a video for SWRP, for instance, you might post it there. There's also a sub-board for forum games, such as What Are You Listening To?, Mad Chats, and I Blame You. Star Wars News | Discussion | Humor This is mainly for news on new Star Wars events, like the upcoming Episode VII, or anything else! Also, anything funny that's Star Wars related probably goes here, as well as questions about Star Wars. Out-Of-Character The Out-of-Character (or OOC) board is where members talk about roleplay - coming up with ideas and seeing who's game, or looking through others ideas and deciding you're game. If you're a member of a faction, then that factions board will show up in this category as well. Roleplay The Roleplay category is exactly what it says - roleplay! This category has three boards - Open Roleplaying, Private Roleplaying, and the Factory. Open Roleplaying Open roleplaying means anyone can join. You post a topic (probably with a discussion thread first!) and people pop in. If you don't want others joining in there's the Private board. Private Roleplaying Private roleplaying is usually just between two writers, although it can be more, there's no limit. This is the forum you use when you want people to leave your roleplay alone and not join in. The Factory The Factory is the place where you can create your own species, planets, NPC units, companies, and technology. I think Tech is the most popular though. Archives The Archives are where old threads go to die. Mostly roleplay threads, but denied factory threads will also be moved there. Plot The plot of Star Wars: Chaos is based on an alternate timeline, starting at 424 ABY, with the actual roleplay beginning in 835 ABY. The major events of this time period are below. 406 ABY: Archives An ancient Artificial Intelligence is unearthed within the catacombs of the planet Carida. It's capabilities seem nearly limitless. In demonstration, it proves not only capable of self-replication, but it shows remarkable potential for growth. Omni, as it has named itself, is elisted to help with the New Galaxy Rebuilding Plan. 424 ABY: The Height of Civilization The galaxy is rebuilding. Various organizations, in accordance with the New Galaxy Rebuilding Plan, join forces with the newly-formed Yuuzhan Vong to begin rebuilding and terraforming destroyed planets, undoing thousands of years of war. Alderaan, Byss, Cardia, and all other planets destroyed in the galactic timline are rebuild. 425 ABY: Zero Hour A political terrorist known as Zero unleashes the Gulag Virus on Csilla at one of the busiest sections in the captial city. The Gulag Virus spreads, dominating nearly all of Chiss Space, leaving their once-great empire in ruins. The Galactic Alliance, having sustained years of war, goes on high alert for the Gulag plague. During the terrorist Zero's chemical attack on the capitol city, Omni's Csilla factory is reportedly attacked. An investigation is withheld due to growing public safety concerns over the spread of a new virus on Csilla. 426 ABY: The Virus Spreads / Omni Strikes After several failed attempts to derive a cure, the Alliance sends envoys to the Empire for help. None of these envoys were ever returned, and no documentation on what happened to the Empire exists on public record. The Outer Rim falls to the Gulag Plague, with many civilizations becoming extinct or lost in time. The Galactic Alliance looses contact with all research stations in the Unknown Regions and Wild Space. The Hutt Clans close their doors to interstellar travel. When a team of scientists approach Omni in its facility on New Alderaan with a plan to combat the Gulag Virus, Omni reacts violently. 427 ABY: The Alliance Breaks / Hope Remains Several governments, including Corellia, Dromuund Kaas, Dantooine, and Ord Mantell, splinter off from the Alliance. Contact between Hutt Space and the Galatic Alliance has been completely eliminated. The Mid Rim falls victim to the Gulag Virus, bringing about the deaths of several billion civilians. Bothawui is hit especially hard. Terror grips the galaxy as the Alliance struggles with aid relief for the Gulag Virus. Desperate to end Omni's attacks against the Galactic Alliance, a team of Jedi led by Teferi Efreet ambush the Aritificial Intelligence at its factory on New Alderaan. Despite the majority of the Jedi loosing their lives, Teferi manages to defeat Omni. All of the AI's factories shut down, though it is not how many there still were. 428 ABY: The Four-Hundred Year Darkness Almost overnight, Coruscant is infected with more than three million cases of the Gulag Virus. One by one, the Core World begin to plummet to their deaths after the fall of Coruscant. The Alliance between planets shortly fell apart, and the Galactic Senate was no longer attendad. There is very little documentation covering this area. 835 ABY: Chaos In The Galaxy The Gulag Plague has been surprisingly quiet for nearly a century by this point, and is thought to have naturally died off as many generations of every species have built an immunity to it. The galaxy as we know it has been forever changed. 835 ABY: A New Age New factions arise. The end of the Gulag Virus brings about the creation of new factions, and with it, a new, accelerated competition of rising technologies. This is where your story begins. Where will you fit in? 835 ABY: Omni's Return During the Age of Chaos, the galaxy has seen a resurgence in both innovation and population growth. Factions such as the Mandalorians and the Sith Empire are enfungled in war. Other factions find this chaos to be an opportunity for expansion. All comes to a halt, however, when the HoloNet crashes, revealing nothing but blank screens with the following words: WE ARE THE HARBRINGERS OF YOUR EVOLUTION 835 ABY: Omni's Fall A final attack on Omni's core under the streets of Coruscant defeats the ancient artificial intelligence once more, giving way to a new age of peace in the galaxy. It is unknown what became of the AI. 835 ABY: Expansion Various factions and corporations begin rapidly expanding within the galaxy in this new age of peace, though friction rupturs between many factions. 836 ABY: A New Year A new year dawns on the galaxy, heralding many new opportunities for new and old citizens alike. The Corporate Sector is booming, and many new factions have arisen. 836 ABY: The Harvest As the season of Hallowe'en approaches, many civilized societies, and they all prepare to celebrate by dressing up in masks and costumes, a video on the HoloNet goes viral. It depicts a research crew trapped on Dagobah, yelling through the garbled static: THE DEAD ARE RISING!